Filthy Malfoy Secret
by voilawriter
Summary: The stories of Malfoys through the ages  and the filthy secrets they never wanted you to find out .
1. Secrets and Warnings

Secrets are a piece of knowledge that is only known by a special group, sometimes it should be kept hidden from others, and sometimes it shouldn't. Either way, the Malfoy family has plenty to go around. So continue on if you wish, continue on the journey that uncovers all of the Malfoy family's scandals and secrets.

**WARNING: You are entering at your own risk, Voilawriter is not liable for any actions that the Malfoy family may take when they found out you have read this.**


	2. Brutus Malfoy

Brutus Malfoy: Husband of One, Father of One

He sees them every night in his dreams (nightmares), but it's more than that. Every time he closes his eyes, even just for a moment, they are there. Waiting for him. "They say come brother," and he knows that he will go to them (to all those people he killed, prosecuted, and turned in as dirty filthy muggles and mudbloods) as a man of equal standing. He knows, but he continues on (killing, prosecuting, betraying) and he will continue on until he crosses the river as an equal. For everyone is evenly matched in the pits of hell.


	3. Abraxas Malfoy

Abraxas Malfoy: Husband of One, Father of One

Abraxas Malfoy hated muggles, he had too, it came with the last name. But every once in a while, there was one muggle that was better than the rest. It is true that the muggle is still far below the lowliest wizard, but they are still above the rest of their horrible race. Or at least that is what Abraxas believes. When he voices this belief to his best friend, Tom Riddle (The Dark Lord) he does not agree with his sentiments. He does not believe that this muggle, Aiden Hitler or something like that, was smart at all. Abraxas did, he was organized, efficient, and yes; a tad bit crazy. But at least the undeserving were put to work or killed, none of this in-between that Riddle is so fond of. Abraxas believes Hitler may just be a better ruler than his Dark Lord ever will be. In later years he will voice this opinion. In later years he will be killed for it.

**AN: Please note that I do not like Hitler, or support him in any way. He was nuts and horrible, but if you think about it; those are two words that could be describing Voldemort and some of his followers as well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy: Husband of Two, Father of One

Lucius had a wife before Narcissa. Her name was Carina and she was just as blonde and beautiful as he was. They were both seventeen and they were bound by a marriage contract (it was all arranged by their parents since birth) but he likes to believe that he loved her, at least a little bit. She found out she was pregnant three months later. She gave birth to a tiny beautiful baby girl and Lucius was never happier. He had broken tradition; here he had a beautiful baby girl at the end of a long line on males. They would have to have another child of course (a son) to carry on the name, but his heart filled with love when he looked into those tiny eyes. And then his father ordered a magical paternity test, and the baby wasn't his. Their annulment was quiet and quick, she married the father of the baby girl (Daphne) in one month and he married Narcissa two months after that. The rest of pureblood society conveniently forgot about the marriage when a wand was placed at their throats. Narcissa gave birth to a tiny blonde haired grey eyed baby and they named him Draco (just carrying on the traditions). A year and a half later Carina gave birth to another baby girl, her name was Astoria Greengrass.


	5. Narcissa Malfoy née Black

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black): Wife of One, Mother of One

Narcissa had been best friends with Serena Lawhead for years, since before Hogwarts. They were both purebloods, both pretty, and were both the youngest of three sisters. It didn't really matter that Serena was odd and was often coming up with new spells, and experimenting with them no matter how many times Narcissa told her how dangerous that was, because her last name (and Narcissa) protected her from any bullying she may have gotten because of it. It wasn't until then end of Narcissa's seventh year, and the fact that she would no longer be waking up in a green covered dorm with Serena in the bed beside her, that she realized what had happened. For all of her quirks, habits, dreamy voices, and far-off gazes. For all of her odd homemade jewelry. And for all her insane beliefs. Narcissa had fallen in love with her best friend. She was a…she couldn't even say it. But while Narcissa was coming to terms with her love for Serena, Serena was falling in love with Xenophilius Lovegood. And they got married. So Narcissa picked a husband, Lucius Malfoy because his hair reminded her of Serena's, and she had his son. But she never forgot Serena. But Serena forgot her (and her warnings about experimental magic) and her own spell blew up in her face). Narcissa cried for days but she never told a soul the truth, because she loves her husband (a little), and she loves her son (a lot) and she loves her life (sometimes), and she is not about to lose it all for someone who had been dead for ten years.

**AN: Yes I did Narcissa, afterall I did one on Molly as well. Also, do you guys want me to continue this story. I ony have four reviews for this entire story, four! **


	6. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Husband of One, Father of One

They say that memories change, and how you feel about some memories change as well. Some people are confused by this, but he understands perfectly. The memory he feels creeping up on him when he enters the courtroom (the last of his trials) was once a happy one. But now it is one of his worst, and he sees it (feels it) every time he passes a dementor.

When Draco Malfoy was sixteen he realized that his life was not in his own hands, that he was not in control of his own destiny (that he never had been). And that is the scariest feeling in the world. He had no real friends (all of his friends had been decided for him) so he is alone (so so_ alone_). He still remembers the first time he felt control- real control- vividly. He had just watched a girl, no more than six, die before his eyes. Her dark hair and pale skin reminded him of pictures he had seen of a young Astoria and that makes it even worse. He sits in the bathroom until late at night- heaving up everything in his stomach until there is nothing left, but he still felt wrong. Looking the mirror he saw himself- weak and disgusting, he looked like a twelve year old (a pudgy twelve year old.) It didn't make any sense, Draco had always been described as thin, but his mind was not quite in the right place and he wanted to be in control. He ordered Lolly to bring him the entire bowl of chocolate pudding they had prepared for tomorrow. He ate it all, and was flushed fifteen minutes later.

Bulimia never goes away, it stays with you your entire life. It's like smoking, even long after you quit there are triggers that still make you crave a cigarette, or that want to make your way to the toilets and stick your finger down your throat. But you have the choice, it's not like cancer or diabetes where you can go into remission at any time, you have to choose to stay strong. Except it's hard to stay strong when you're fighting alone, because you could never tell anyone about how disgusting you truly are (_were_ Draco tries to remind himself.) After the trial he goes home and heads straight for the toilets, and the decision (_control_) is in his hands once more, and for Draco, kneeling in front of cold white porcelain almost feels like home.

**AN: So that was an odd one, and I kind of left the ending open ended, whether he relapsed is up to you. Please review if you want me to continue.**


	7. Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass

Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass: Wife of One, Mother of One

Astoria Greengrass at fifteen was not the impressionable weak minded fourth year one might expect. She didn't agree with her parents' ideals, but she didn't exactly disagree with them either (And isn't her life just full of contradictions). She knew that she was better than any muggle, but she also knew she was better than any pureblood as well. Blood didn't really matter, at least not to Astoria. So this war seems utterly foolish t her.

When a prefect (a non Slytherin one so he looks at her with something akin to disgust) interrupts her Transfiguration class with summons for her from Dumbledore she actually is reluctant, she was enjoying this lesson and she knows that the headmaster must want something from her.

Dumbledore offers her a lemon drop before dropping the pretenses. He tells her that he chose her over her sister because apparently she is both smarter and an "exemplary Slytherin" unlike her sister (she knows this means that her sister is actually _nice_, while Astoria is a manipulative bitch). He also adds that her youth and gender will make her less of a suspect. He wants her to become his insider on the Slytherin house, and more importantly, his insider on Draco Malfoy. Of course she will get benefits, rights to the prefects bathroom for example, and an 'allowance' of twenty galleons a week. But more importantly, he will give her family the same protection that he gave Snape after the first war. So she carries out his orders and gets close to Draco and warns him on each attempt Draco makes on his life. It's startlingly easy to get Draco to trust her, but even easier to trust him herself. And she doesn't want him to succeed (his soul is much too pure), but she doesn't want him to fail either (she is very aware of just what the Dark Lord's wrath intails).

Because she's gone against everything being a Slytherin has taught her and fallen in love with him. So she doesn't tell Dumbledore of Draco's plans with the vanishing cabinet and she plans to step in before Draco can kill the old man and kill him herself. Except her older sister locks her in her room to keep her safe. But it doesn't matter that she let an old man get killed, because no one will ever know that she could have warned him. Her secret died with him, and no one (especially not her husband) will ever find out why she took a sudden interest in Draco Malfoy's well being in her fourth year at Hogwarts.


End file.
